Biting The Bullet
by FlickaDaMustang
Summary: Roy seems to be always getting banged up but this is one injury he is going to need help to recover from and he is reluctant to accept help from Felicity let alone another guy. Oliver doesn't give him much choice in the matter though and what was thought to be just a graze turns out to be far worse.


Roy quickly covered his mouth, swallowing down the pain, as the bullet whizzed past tearing along his hip, and then continued on its course, stopping somewhere in the abandoned building. His eyes welled up involuntary tears as he mentally pushed the pain aside. His motivation to stay as obvious as the men standing just across the road. Roy had been ease dropping gathering intel for Oliver. His presence however, had been given away by the floor giving way beneath his feet the building he was listening from was old and apparently crumbling. The loud commotion had brought upon him gunfire, though he had only been grazed. He wasted no time in getting out from beneath the rubble, and limping away. Making his way to the motorcycle and bringing the engine to life. His pained huffs becoming wisps of whit in the cold winter air. How he wished he had worn his costume now with its Kevlar lining. It would have deflected the bullet.

Oliver was going to be mad, no, not mad, he was going to be pissed, but also glad the kid was okay. Roy was glad to see he wasn't currently in the foundry when he made his return. Felicity however, was there and she turned around in her chair with a welcoming smile. "How did it go- wait Roy are you feeling ok?"

The brunette nodded. "I'm fine just cold." He said trying to dodge her but she moved to cut him off maybe it was her womanly instincts or just pure concern from a friend, but she cut him off and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. "You're sweating Roy did you run here?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, totally." She met his gaze with a warning glare and he clamped his mouth shut. "Roy you have a fever, what's going on?"

He sighed, knowing the blonde wasn't going to give up until she got some answers. "Just promise me that you won't freak out, alright?" She nodded "I'll do my best." He huffed, "I..I got shot.." Felicity eyes widened. "Wait!, where?!, let me see!" She spotted the blood on his jeans and move with swiftness that surprised the young man. "Hey, don't you think this is crossing a line?!" He asked, as she quickly pulled down the denim and part of his boxers. Roy quickly made sure only that portion dropped down and grunted uncomfortably. His eyes shot wide when he heard Oliver's voice with a hint of anger and confusion. "What's going on here?" Roy stammered this was not the kind of things dudes like to see. "I, um, she was just.." Oliver glowered impatiently at his ward. "Roy explain." "it's nothing Oli-" Felicity butted in "Roy got shot." The brunette looked down at her "Thanks."

Oliver smacked the young man in the back of the head. "Why weren't you wearing your suit?!" Roy hissed in pain and rubbed the slightly stinging area. "It's not exactly low profile Oliver." The older male narrowed his eyes "But it is protection." Felicity blinked "And I just realized, how incredibly awkward this must look." Oliver grabbed Roy by the arm to hold him still and Roy automatically squirmed "Hey! no! you are not pulling down my pants!"

Oliver grabbed the young man by the front of his hoodie. "Do you want to die?" He asked with a growl. Roy blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Oliver sighed. "You're feverish Roy." The brunette growled. "So what?, I've been out in the cold for ages I'm not surprised if I have a cold." Oliver shouted at him "You're not sick Roy!, You've been poisoned!"

Roy's eyes widened as Oliver screamed his name. It wasn't anger Oliver had towards him but concern. "It just grazed me it's not like it went into my shoulder or something." Though he noted the odd sensation he felt spreading through his person and he blinked as his vision became blurry. Leaning slightly Oliver kept him balanced. "Roy?" The brunette's eyes rolled and his knees buckled suddenly.

Oliver made sure he laid down slowly as he lowered the boys' limp body to the cool floor, before darting over to his crate. The man fished out a small pouch and grabbed a pinch of small leaves before snatching a water bottle and dropped down to Roy's level, pushing the herb into his mouth "Roy listen to me chew it or you're going to die!" He sat Roy up and tilted the water back so the young man could swallow. He watched as the young man's throat weakly moved and he sighed tossing the bottle aside. "Felicity I need you to bring me a scalpel and some towel."

She nodded "Is he gonna be ok?" The older male looked at her. "I'm not sure the herbs will cleanse his body o the poison but the infection has already begun to set in I need to drain it.." She glanced at Roy's wound. "You know he wouldn't want this..he's not big on needles or doctors in general." Oliver nodded "I know but he's my responsibility." She handed him the surgical blade and turned away. "I just finished Big Belly Burger and I don't wanna risk losing it."

Oliver nodded. "Take the rest of the day." He slowly began to cut into the irritated red skin and watched as Roy tensed grunting in pain. "Sorry kid I have to." He began to apply pressure despite Roy's weak groan of protest. A thick whitish fluid mingled with blood oozed forward. The pungent odor reached Olivers' nose and he grunted. "Never get used to that smell." He continued squeezing, working the white blood cells to the surface until he spotted his target the pustule sac it had to be removed or else the infection would simply come back. Leaving for a moment he returned wit a pair o scissors an tweezers. Reaching in he pulled the small object taught and cut it out by the root. He then retrieved a hook and thread to stitch up the wound. The swelling from the infection had caused it to swell and in order for it to leave minimal scarring the wound would need to be sewn shut.

Roy stirred a few hours later and hissed as Oliver rubbed alcohol across the wound "Rise and shine kid." Roy grumbled as he scooted to the edge of the silver table. Oliver chuckled. "A few more and you'll be caught up to me." Roy blinked. "Oh you mean scars." Oliver nodded and ruffled his hair and folded his arms with a sigh. Roy huffed. "Aw, c'mon! not another lecture.." Oliver smiled it kind of adorable when Roy whined like that in a way Roy felt like his own son. "I need to be a good teacher and make sure you learn from your mistakes."

Roy held up his arms slightly "I get always wear the suit." Oliver shook his head. "Not the lesson here kiddo." Roy rolled his eyes and Oliver smirked lightly he enjoyed irritating the other. "Try again." Roy shrugged. Oliver smiled lightly. "Stealth, you can't let your enemies know where you are." The lights flickered off and Oliver spoke. "Training starts now."


End file.
